even millennia city has a mcdonalds
by superhighschoollevelskylord
Summary: heroes rise fanfiction. my hero (finn harami/sterling) x black magic starring some friends: jenny, the millennial group, some people from the hero project, etc. NSFW


finn sat down at the BREAKFAST table  
>he was not sure why there was multiple tables for food. all of his friends were here (((( the diva, monk, rebellion, the other people)))<p>

but where was black magic  
>diva looked at him RIGHT IN THE EYES<br>"finn your GUY is at home depot."  
>she then said "haha, homo depot" after rebellion whispered something to her<br>finn frowned  
>he did not like homo depot<br>homo depot was for the homos  
>he flew in a quick way to the homo depot and saw that it was cloased<br>"WHAT" he yelled  
>then he found out he was on the wrong side of hte buidling<br>"oh" he laughed. "haha"  
>he went into the store. where was black magic. "alfred pennyworth where do yout hink my black magic is"<br>"idk" alfred said  
>"ok" finn replied sadly. alfred always had help for him. but now he didnt<br>"sir its not halloween. what the fuck are you doing/" said an employee.  
>finn was like "uh" and he quickly walked away.<br>he went to the carpet aisle. he went to EVERY isle and did Not see blback magic  
>where was his baby<br>he was sure black magic was lost in homo depot and he started crying  
>"BLACK MAGIC NO" he SCREAMED<p>

he finally went to the lightbulb section  
>"GSGPAS" finn gasped<br>BLACK MAGIC! he was THERE. he could tell by his kanye west resemblence  
>"BLACK MAGIC~!" e h YELLED. he jumped on him and almost kissed him before he found out„„„„„„„,<br>it was not him. it was another african-american male who looked like kanye west.  
>he wwas embarrased now. he ran to the bathroom to puke but when he went in he could have sworn he saw „„„„„„ him.<br>him was jury. he was right. jury turned around and gasped. he was taking nudes in homo depot.  
>"JURY WHat the fuck" finn shouted.<br>"FINN" jury yelled  
>"GO AWAY IM TAKING NUDES"<br>"jury we're in public. im telling your dad"  
>'kk' he whispered<br>"EW" MeChip Alfred Pennyworth yelled

jury gave him the sideways glance lmao

'uh hes just being stupid lmao'  
>finn walked away sadly<br>black magic was gone  
>he exited the store and went to the mcdonalds that was nearby<br>he sadly peed and sadly took a straw.  
>he rreememberd it was morning and so he didnt get food.<br>he went home and sat at the table again. he cried.  
>"whats wrong finn" monk whispered. ze was looking at U<br>"stop looking at me with those big ol eyes….."  
>ze stopped. finn had quoted spongebob which was hir favorite show.<br>"FINN. YOU WATCH„„„„„„„„„„, SPONGEBOB" ZE YELLED  
>"SHUT UP" REBELLION SCREECHED<br>"uh" the diva cried  
>"im back" jury said<br>"EW DID UR NUDES COME OUT GOOD" finn screamed on accident  
>rebellion coughed "wat"<br>"nothing" finn and jury said at the dame time

"…k" said rebellion after a quick look down  
>"ew" monk gasped. jury had accidently posted his newds to instagram lol<br>"OH MY GOD" HE YELLED. :(  
>"you guys, i need to leave. i need to find black magic….."<br>"do u want me to come, hotstuff." jury said  
>"no" finn replied<br>"ok" jury said  
>finn walked out of the room.<br>finn heard the diva and the MONK talking  
>they were having some sort of fight. then they were laughing. "haha" they said<br>"suddenly alfred screamed  
>"what" you said<br>he said "black magic is there"  
>"REALLTY" FINN YELDLE"<br>'no'  
>MeChip ALFRED liied to him<br>he started crying. this was too much. he wanted his black magic….  
>suddenly, he heard a noise. it was rebellion.<br>"uh finn you've only taken a step out of the room. you're not being productive at all."  
>"oh yeah" finn said sadly<br>"rebellion im sad. what if we dont find him. my bae- i mean, my friend"  
>"finn i know you two had sex. theres no hiding it now"<br>"oh then wheres my bae"  
>"idk. he wasnt at homo depot?"<br>"no"  
>"o…."<p>

"black magiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic" he yelled as he paced around the park  
>he always came here. he was DESTINED TO BE THERE.<br>suddenly finn was GRABBED FROM BEHIND. it was jenny.  
>"im looking for black magic jenny hurry"<br>"why"  
>"hes my boyfriend and im horny"<br>"okkay? i need to talk to you about him tho"  
>"gossip?" he squeals<br>"yea" B) she said  
>"HAHA black magic has the best dick ever. so bomb"<br>he cant help but think about that.  
>he blushs. jenny is laughing. she is a lesbian with a sense of humor. haha jenny.<br>afte r they talk about black magic, she leaves and hugs him. bye jenny.  
>"where he go" finn meows<p>

then, he saw mayor victon walking with the cameras flashing and the people runing amock.  
>"MAYONAISE VICTON I HAVE NEWS ABOUT JURY"<br>"JURY?! MY JURY?!"  
>"ya" finn replied<br>"what"  
>"hes been taking nudes in homo depot. they were on his instagram. see look, i took a picture for proof. hes kinda ugly btw just saying."<br>"yeah i know i need to give him a facelift so hes not so ugly"  
>"WAIT WHY AM I TALKING TO A HARAMI" VICTON said<br>"idk but jury took nudes so"  
>": ok hes getting detention for a week i guess idk"  
>":) bye"<br>he walked away, and saw none other than„„„„„„„„„„,  
>nobody<br>he saw nobody of great importance  
>he went home because it was late in the evening now.<br>"he ate dinner and looked at where black magic was SUPPOSED to be "  
>my baby " he weeped<br>then, like a miracle  
>black magic appeared<br>he was holding mcdonals  
>for finn.<br>"„„„„„„„„„„„„„„„„„„„„„„„„„„„„„„„„„„„„„„„black magic." he whispered.  
>"black magic" everyone yelled<br>he sat down  
>"i was at the arcade sorry. then i wanted to get my boyfriend some good food. i gotr him chicken nuggets. the 50 piece chicken nugget thing :)"<br>even millenia city has to have a mcdonalds…..  
>finn stood up and embraced black magic (but he was careful not to squish the food. it was hot) and he smiled<br>you guys alrready had sex but werent a formal couple i guess  
>superhero boyfriends….<br>rebellion was like "3" at you guys and he was like "cool!" when you guys announced your gayness for each other  
>after the team ate food he took finn to his room.<br>"lets get freaky" he whispered  
>they started doing the kiss thing<br>they started TOUCHING but then rebellion came in like a total Cock Block.  
>"guys wait we need to go to that party"<br>"! WE FORGOT THE PARTY" finn and black magic screamed  
>then they all went to the party for super heros.<br>finn was like "yaaaasssssss" at everything imaginable  
>black magic was talking to other people<br>finn was talking to his new friend, the bear  
>"ok but….." he started<br>"hey" jenny said. wait„„„„„, jennyyyyyyyyyyyy!

ayyy part two of the story im

the bear looked at jenny

"whos this" he asked questioningly

"oh finn, please dont tell me you've been fooling around with this lady.

you're with BLACK MAGIC„„„„„"

"no man shes my agent" he replies vaguely

"oh? agent….." the bear replied

"mmhm." finn nodded

black magic QUICKLY ran up to the group of people

"JENNY" he screamed

he and jenny were friends?!

finn gave black magic a sad confused look

":(" he said as black magic looked the bear up and down

"hmm„„„" black magic said

"BLACK MAGIC?! HOW„, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" finn YELLED

"CANT I MAKE FRIENDS?" black magic squealed back

"you're not making friends. you're like, flirting with your eyes." finn held back„„„„ a tear

black magic said "„„„„„finn. i dont… im sorry. it slipped"

finn frowned. everyone was looking at him and black magic. "sorry baby" he whispered

"dont worry finn lmao. the bear's kinda ugly. hes like, hairy as hell. you're so smooth and clean cut. its so cute…"

"uh im right here." the bear said

"ole" said finn and black magic

the men held HANDS until they both decided to FUCK THE DANCEFLOOR

HOLY SHIT

they did like every dance move known to mankind

everyone was like "WHA T THE HECK" and they cheered for them

rebellion and the diva were there. monk was not there because ze had more important things to do. rebellion decided to get down with his bad self and the diva cheered for not only him but finn and BLAKCAC MAGICO

once the rest of the gang got home, they all said "zoo wee mama" in unison

black magic took finn's hand and led him back to the room.

finn looked around at the room

a poster of tony hawk was up on the wall

finn felt his heart leap a little

but black magix was his treu love and he could tell

tony hawk was old as shit lmfao

black magic was in the bathroom doing hell knows what

"bruh" finn called out softly as he hopped on the bed

"soft as a muthafucka" he whispered under his breath

"hey, black magic?" he called out LOUDLY

"yeA" HE SCREAMED

"what'cha doing! :)" finn said

"um. nm hbu" he giggled

"im waiting for you to come out so you can talk to me." finn smiled but his face was turning red.

he never got over the first time they met "blush" his face said

"stop face" finn thought

black magic's bathroom door opened

"oh good youre finnally done lmfao"

WHOA" FINN SCREAMED

BLack magic was in almost nothing

just as he THOUGHT this

black magic took off the last piece of clothing he had

instant boner ….

"oh my" finn chuckled sexually

"get naked?" black magic asked

"OF COURSE!" finn said with no damn regrets because he wasnt a baka

he was fierce

"i love you finn" black magic hissed sexily

"eeeeeeeew" MeChip Alfred Pennyworth said

:( black and finn said

"oh sorry sir. will be quiet now?"

yes! please" finn replied

finn removed everything in almost the blink of an EYE

"cute" black magic said as he oggled the dick

BAZINGO DINGO

BLACK MAGIC SAT ON THE BED AND STARTED KISSING finn.

the two boys grinned and pressed up against each other.

the dicks TOUCHED?

there was MAGIC bewtwwn the two (because one of them was black magic. holy shit)

finn moaned gently like a baby

"H" finn said

black magic touched the nipple

finn JUMPED

he had sensitive boy nipples… black magic laughed because he liked touching his boyfriends nipple.s. it obviously made him hard EVERYWHERE

his breathing got HARDER and FASTER

finn was usually ont he bottom (he prefered it there HAha)

black magic pushed him down and got a condom…. or did he

he reached in the drawer and said "OH SHIT. NO MORE CONDOMS"

finn said "A HHH" and screamed "what do"

black magic smiled because he thought his boyfriend's dismay was incredibly cute

"your'e cute…" he said

"but we need a condom. stop stalling baby" finn replied. he was turned on to the max LIKE HE HAD INGESTED A CARTON OF VIAGRA.

black magic put a towel over his obvious boner and went to rebellions room

"rebel. rebel. REBEL FUCK WAKE UP."

"HELLO BLACK MAGIC. WHAT ARE YOU HERE FOR. YOU'RE NAKED„„„„,?"

"rebel, i need a condom" he said

"ok" rebellion said as he tossed black magic a Trojan Condom

"thx homie"

"np homo. i mean homie"

"bye"

"see ya"

black magic came back into the room

finn was investigating his dick hands on… get it, cause he was trying to start early

"oh my ;)" black magic started

"!" finn was red

"sorry i was thinkning about u" he said

"its cool" black magic said cutely

he took the towel oFF his dick and put the condom on

"off w/ the towl on w/ the the condom" he joked

"omg" finn said

black magic pushed finn down again and spread his legs

"u ready" he asked

"ok" finn said

black magic started

"hhhhhhh" finn gasped

"HA" black magic giggled

finn put his hands on black magic's back and pulled him closer

he started kissing his neck like it was nothing

black magic pushed faster and harder

finn was like "dang „„,"

his thoughts were occupied by what to do constantly

he was squeaking, or was that the bed…

finn dug his short nails into magic's back

'ow finn' he replied between soft moans

"oops" finn said

he gasped LOUDER

"am i interrupting" said a voice

"oh my god" black magic frowned

he slowed down and finn tilted his head to look at the door. it was the diva.

"DIVA!" he yelled

black magic whispered sometHing like "we got caught this is EXCITING" and he kept going faster

the diva just left with a shrug

"oh my goshhh" finn hissed

"i„„„" black magic was saying

then the screaming started

"SCREAM" the boys said together

actually only finn came but black magic was happy

finn was like "oh no i want you to be happy too bby"

black magic looked happy

he took the condom off and tossed it away

finn got up and rushed to the other side of the bed where black magic was

"hi" he said

"sup" finn smiled (like this: :) )

black magic touched finn's cheek and then slid closer to him

finn touched the dick

black magic flinched at the sensation

finn put his lips„„„„„ on the dick

he went DOWNTOWN!

black magic was like "ugh" and he groaned louder and harder

finn was like "squeal!" because his boyfriend was sooooo cute!

he was delighted to hear black magic gasping to say his name„„„,

"amazing" he thought

suddenly, MeChip Alfred Pennyworth appeared with a call from„„„,

GRANMA JEUSS JCHRIST

"alfred NO: he thinks to himself

"i„, I„„,hhhnnn" black magic wiggled around

"WOW" finn heard him yell

suddenly there was a warm feeling in his mouth

'you did good as HELL finn" black magic said firmly

finn took his mouth off the d and swallowed

"3" finn and black magic didnt even have to say the words to exchange their FEELS

finn crawled on the bed next to black magic

they started ccccuddling and the heat from what just happened was like, eminating around

it smelled like a mix of cologne and MUSK. it was kinda nasty but ok

"wake up" rebellion said

black magic was holding finn in his arms

finn was still sleeping but black magic was like 'whoa'

things were INTENSE last night,

rebellion touched finn's arm

black magic gave him the STINK EYE

"thats my boy. dont touch him"

"you get the dick i just touched his arm, dude"

"oh ya youre right i guess but still. dont touch him too much or i s2g"

rebellion was like, ok

it was time to eat food

it was 6 am but everyone was up to get ready for the day

rebellion left and finn was still sleeping

black magic kissed his forehead and said "wake up bitch"

finn kind of woke up and looked up

"hi finn" black magic said

"good morning" finn whispered

"ready to FITE CRIME" black magic asked

"sure" finn said

they got dressed and walked out

"ew you guys kept me up ALL NIGHT" jury screamed

"shut the fuck up" finn said

"no swearing before 1 pM finn" rebellion said

"oh shoot sorry" finn was like :(

jury shot the dagger eyes at finn and black magic

black magic shrugged and took finn's hand

he started talking about like, chick fil a

finn didnt LIKE chick fil a so he made a grossed out grunt

it was a good day


End file.
